Ugh, Well, Alright Outtakes!
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: Just like the title says! Outtakes from my trilogy with the Akatsuki, Lauren, Taylor, Tess and others! Rated M only for certain chapters. More info on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I've been meaning to post this for a while now (ever since the middle of the second story actually) but figured I'd wait till I'd gotten the third one up and running...**

**Anyway! This is a compilation of outtakes or other random idea's I've had throughout the years pertaining to my story(s)! This means it can be anything from going to an amusement park (winkwink) to pervy stuff (which I'm debating doing later on, so the rating might change). **

**Also, because of the fact that my stories are based at different times and in different worlds, before each chapter I'll probably give a little forewarning as to what's happening and when it's taking place, so that everyone isn't confused as shit when they go to read. **

**And one more thing! Because this isn't the main story, it probably won't get updated as often, but every once and a while I'll be sure to write something up. I've already got a list of idea's planned out, so I hope you guys are all looking forwards to it as well :)**

* * *

_**Setting: Konoha, after Lauren first falls into the Naruto world.**_

_**What happens: Drunkenness**_

_**Chapter rating: T**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kakashi had to admit – Lauren was probably one of the greatest students he'd ever had. Despite only having been training with the brunette for just over two weeks, he was amazed by her display of power - a growth he'd never even thought to be possible before this point. Not only that, but she was well mannered. This might have been simply because one: she was older than his regular grouping of students, and two: in a world that's not your own, being polite was a good idea.

Chuckling to himself, Kakashi glanced up from the perverted book in his hands and out the window, taking in the orange pigmented sky. It was the end of the day, and usually he would've headed over to Lauren's room at the mansion and asked if she'd want to go out to dinner, but apparently Naruto had already invited her out.

Kakashi rolled his showing eye. The way he was phrasing his thoughts made it sound like he fancied Lauren – always training her, constantly asking if she wanted to go out to dinner.

He laughed at himself.

No, he wouldn't deny that Lauren was a nice looking female – her colorful eyes and smarts being but only two appealing traits - but he was in his late twenties, and for anyone to even think about a 16 year old in such a…fashion… was a sin as far as he was concerned.

Sighing, Kakashi snapped his book closed. For him to even be debating such topics was a sign that he'd been reading those books too much. Besides, at the end of the day the jonin truthfully had no interest in relationships, he just wanted to be the best shinobi he could be for his village.

Slipping off his mattress Kakashi set the green covered novel onto his nightstand and stood, stretching out his limbs. The night was still early; maybe he'd head into to town and see what was happening.

Stepping over to his dresser Kakashi pulled out a loose fitting T-shirt and threw it over the tight fitting navy blue one that already adorned his torso. Brushing past his headband on the way to the door, Kakashi grabbed his wallet and then slipped his shoes on before stepping out into the hall. A minute later he emerged onto the street.

Since Kakashi had no preference to where he was going he simply allowed himself to be pulled with the flow of the evening crowd, taking in the brightly lit lanterns and signs along his way. The village really was peaceful, he thought to himself. He was glad to see it in such calm state.

Well…at least most of the village was calm.

"OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!"

Dragging a hand down his face Kakashi lifted his eyes to look at the restaurant nearby. It was clear there was a ruckus going on inside – and he could identify the voice too.

Sighing, Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and glided over to the restaurant, brushing the cloth in the door to the side as he stepped into the threshold.

Seated at the counter were Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. Each had very pink face, eyes droopy with intoxication.

"Kakashi! My raibal!" Gai slurred at noticing the silver haired man. He went to stand from his seat but lost his footing. Kakashi was fast however, and quickly caught his friend before he could hit the deck.

"Hello Gai," Kakashi greeted with a fake smile. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Just wonderful!" The green wearing shinobi exclaimed, flinging his hands into the air jubilantly. Kakashi sighed. Gai was too far gone.

"Yo!"

Kakashi blinked in surprise as an arm wrapped around his shoulder, forcefully pulling him downward. Asuma just grinned happily.

"As long as you're here, why not have a drink with us!"

"No, no, I'm good," Kakashi replied, slipping out of Asuma's hold as a sweatdrop rolled down his face. These guys were incredible – getting absolutely hammered at night in the middle of the week.

"Aww, why not?" Asuma persisted, punching him in the arm playfully. Kakashi exhaled again, running his hand through his hair.

"Because what would our students think if they saw us like this?"

"Eh?" Kurenai swiveled around, blinking innocently. "But they're the ones who started all this…"

Unsure of what she meant, Kakashi suddenly became aware of the loud talking coming from deeper within the restaurant and turned, leaning to look past a few vacant tables. And sure enough, way on the back wall was all of their students, faces pink and happy as they continued to laugh about things he couldn't quite hear.

Sighing, Kakashi introduced his palm to his forehead.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai must've come across all of the teens having dinner together and discovered them drinking. If anything Gai probably went on a spiel about how they shouldn't misuse their youth and one of the daring boys, like Naruto or Kiba, had said something about they could handle alcohol better than even the adults.

That's how it all ended up like this – he _knew._ He just knew.

At this point Kakashi realized that everyone was too far gone for him to reason with them to go home, and was about to just walk out and head somewhere else when a thought clicked in his head.

If all their previous students had gone out drinking, and Lauren had been invited by Naruto, then…

Turning back around Kakashi stalked a few steps closer to the group of teens and narrowed his eyes, searching the group. And sure enough, smack dab between Naruto and Kiba was a red faced Lauren.

"Goddammit," Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. He should've been able to trust Naruto with taking a girl out to dinner! It was a simple thing! And he certainly didn't expect them to get intoxicated at all. But either way Lauren, the girl sill placed in his care by orders of Tsunade-sama, was sitting there buzzed, and it was his responsibility to see that it be stopped.

Stepped up to the group of teens, Kakashi stood over head and looked down at them all with an eyebrow raised in anything but amusement. After a minute Naruto noticed the jonin and raised his hand friendlily.

"'ey there Sensei! What 'tchu doin' here?!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, internally shaking his head in disappointment at the blonde.

Looking back down at the group Kakashi met Lauren's inquisitive, wide green eyes and crooked his head to the side with a smile.

"Wanna get some ice cream with me?"

The brunette was up in an instant. Kakashi internally high-fived himself – he knew what she liked.

Grabbing Lauren by the arm to steady her, Kakashi gracefully led the two of them out of the restaurant and back onto the street. Lauren skipped along beside him and Kakashi was thankful that she didn't seem to be as drunk as the others, like Gai, for she could still keep her balance.

…or so he thought.

"!" Kakashi glanced over at Lauren again and quickly shot his arm out to grab onto her before she could knock her head into the side of a building, her footing having gotten mixed up at some point.

"Woah~!" the female said as Kakashi pulled her back to his side, gripping both her shoulders tightly as if to keep her two feet firmly stuck to the ground. After a moment she started to giggle and Kakashi sighed with both relief and annoyance.

Kneeling onto the ground, Kakashi stretched his lips back into another smile and looked back at Lauren.

"C'mon, I'm gonna give you a piggyback."

Mindlessly, Lauren nodded and climbed onto the jonin's back. One she was settled Kakashi heaved himself up and started towards the Hokage's mansion.

As the two traveled Lauren started to hum a tune peacefully and Kakashi smiled at her mellow sound. Not only that, but if Lauren could hum so beautifully then he wondered if she could sing even better…

However, a minute later the humming stopped, and Kakashi paused, glancing back over at the brunette over his shoulder. Just looking at her paling face he could tell something wasn't right.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead into his shoulder. As a man who'd been drunk before, Kakashi knew he wouldn't have time to run all the way to the mansion. Fortunately, his house was just a block away.

Quickly the silver haired man set Lauren down before switching her into his arms, bounding across the rooftops swiftly. If he had chose to run with Lauren on his back, he was sure the bouncing wouldn't have helped her in anyway.

Within the next minute Kakashi was perched on the window sill of his apartment. Skillfully he slid the window open and slipped through, Lauren still in his arms. The jonin then padded across his floor and into the bathroom. Not a moment later did Lauren flip out of his arms and heave over the toilet.

Scrunching up his nose in sympathetic pain, Kakashi reached his hand into a nearby drawer and pulled out a hair band. He then leaned down slightly and gathered all Lauren locks in his hands, securing them with the band a moment later.

With nothing else he could do Kakashi simply exited the bathroom and shut the door behind him, being sure to leave it open a crack.

For a minute the jonin simply stood there, not really knowing what to do. However, after thinking about it he realized he still had some reports to fill out after a previous mission and shuffled into his kitchen to do so.

He'd only gotten through four pages when he heard the bathroom creak open.

Lauren soon stumbled into the doorframe, and Kakashi raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Sensei," she slurred tiredly, eyes determined despite her drunken state. "What's under your mask?"

"Another mask."

Lauren laughed slightly. "No, stupid! What's your face look like?"

"Well, I've got a nose and mouth," Kakashi drawled, enjoying his own sarcasm. Lauren, on the other hand, didn't seem to enjoying it so much and stomped up to him.

Kakashi stood and grabbed the brunette's hands before they could touch the fabric of his mask. Lauren's mouth turned into an angry pout and she quickly kicked her leg out, hitting Kakashi right in his knee. Because of this the jonin lost his balance, and with hands still grabbing onto Lauren's, sent them both tumbling to the kitchen floor.

Blinking out of his confusion, Kakashi stared at the girl now lying underneath him. Surprisingly, her face held a smirk.

"You know sensei, I had no idea you'd straddle a little 'ol 16 year old girl like this," she slurred, smirk morphing into a grin as Kakashi eyes widened in surprise, having been taken aback by her comment.

However, with his guard now down, Lauren quickly reached up with her freed hands and slipped her fingers under the edges of his mask, swiftly pulling it down before Kakashi could stop her.

The jonin froze in surprise. He'd been unmasked.

For a solid minute Lauren and Kakashi just sat there, the jonin unknowing of what to do next and Lauren taking in the sight before her.

"Well," she finally spoke as Kakashi pushed himself off of her, tugging his mask back up into place. "I win. I've solved the mystery of Kakashi's face."

Giggling, Lauren pushed herself off the floor and then started staggering back towards the bathroom.

"Now, I think I need ta…"

A moment later the retching sounds continued and Kakashi sighed, rubbing a hand down the side of his face. Someone had finally seen his face…but she was drunk.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, sitting back in front of his papers. He doubted she'd even remember what had happen the next morning.

* * *

When Lauren woke up she was very confused. Her head felt heavy, her body felt exhausted, and when she went to open her eyes the sunlight stung.

"Oh, you're awake."

Shielding her eyes this time, Lauren squinted and looked towards the sound of the voice. She immediately found Kakashi standing there with a mask hidden smile, two cups of coffee in his hands.

"If you've made one for me, then I must really have gotten buzzed yesterday…"

Chuckling, Kakashi stepped over to the side of the bed as Lauren propped herself up. He handed a mug to her before sitting on the mattress with his own.

Together the two sipped on the warm drink for a minute before Lauren glanced up, narrowing her eyes straight ahead.

"I feel like…I did something good yesterday." Quizzically the brunette glanced at Kakashi. "Did I see your face?"

Kakashi immediately froze in surprise and Lauren grinned wearily.

"Don't worry; I honestly don't remember anything from last night. All I know is that I have this feeling as if I've done something no one's done before."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, in that case I'm surprised you really don't remember."

Lauren shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's probably 'cause what's under your mask wasn't too much of a shock. Had I unmasked you to find a pair of fish lips then I definitely would've remembered…"

Laughing again, the jonin leaned back a bit, stretching out his back.

"So, wanna refresh me on what happened last night?" Lauren questioned.

"Well, I found you at a restaurant with the others, and it looked like you'd all been drinking, so I bribed you with ice cream to be able to take you home, but we didn't make it that far. Instead I brought you back here, because you're stomach didn't hold up long enough."

Lauren rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "How'd I get into your bed then?"

"I went to check on you in the bathroom at some point," Kakashi explained. "I found you leaning against the wall beside the toilet already sound asleep, so I figured the bed would be a better place rather than the bathroom floor."

"Well, I appreciate your kindness," Lauren said, pushing her hand into the mattress. "But you really need a new bed, dude. This shit is hard as dicks."

Kakashi raised both his eyebrows in surprise at her phrasing and Lauren immediately turned pink again, but this time for a different reason besides being hammered.

"Uhh…my phrasing, it's uhh…"

"No need to explain," Kakashi said with a chuckle, waving his hand. "I learned last night that you aren't an innocent sweetheart."

Lauren's face managed to get even redder.

"What? Sensei, what do you mean by that?"

"Not telling~"

"Sensei!"

"Oh, it's nothing," he finally said, standing from the mattress. "I'm just teasing you."

Lauren then began to pout.

Laughing, Kakashi picked up both their coffee cups and walked towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower? I'll cook us some breakfast."

Lauren blinked in surprise. "I don't have anything to change into though…"

"Then just wear what you have on – it should still be clean."

Lauren furrowed her eyebrows. After throwing up and drunk was her shirt still supposed to be…?

The brunette finally glanced down. She wasn't wearing her shirt, rather Kakashi's.

"Sensei! You pervert!"

"Hey!" Kakashi called defensively from the other room. "Your shirt was dirty! I was just trying to help!"

"But you didn't deny the pervert part!"

"I don't have the right to, do I?"

"Goddammit, sensei…"

"Just kidding~!"

"_But you're not_!"

"Maybe your right…"

"_**JUST STOP PLEASE."**_

* * *

**Review?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eheheee~ I think I'm going to have to change the rating to M after this chapter! ;3 Oh well. I had never planned to get to pervy stuff this soon in, but the chapter is done, so I might as well post it. Hopefully no one minds, but if so, feel free not to read!**

***Also: Along with the brief setting and What Happens category, I'll be adding a chapter rating one as well, just in case people want to know before reading. I'll also go back and put one in for the first chapter :)**

* * *

_**Setting: The real world-when the girls and Akatsuki head up north to the beach/lake house for the weekend.**_

_**What happens: Deidara is needy, and really wants to get in the shower with Lauren. (Relates to Ch 17 of "Well, It's Not So Bad")**_

_**Chapter rating: ...M**_

* * *

Deidara knew when Lauren leaned over the couch, arms wrapping around his neck and teeth lightly tugging at his ear, that she was feeling devious. She was devious most of the time, to be honest. What surprised him was when she breathed onto him, slyly asking, "Wanna take a shower?"

He paused for a moment, and then leapt up.

"I thought you'd never ask, yeah."

Without warning he grabbed Lauren and swung her into his arms. She looked stunned for a moment, but soon laughed as they headed towards the stairs. On their way up she kissed him lightly, and once they were in the confines of their room, Deidara connected their lips again, with more rigor than before.

He was aware, as he set her down on the tiled floor of the bathroom, that she was teasing him. He knew Lauren's limits—she wouldn't have sex with him—not yet at least. They'd fooled around before, such as the night he got drunk—and while he didn't remember that night too well, Lauren had filled him in and let him know that before anything more than touching could happen between them, he'd promptly passed out thanks to the alcohol.

He was admittedly a little disappointed that they hadn't "done it", but then again he wouldn't have remembered in the morning anyway.

Lauren placed another kiss on his lips and then smiled, giggling. Deidara grinned and leaned down, snaking his arms around her back and shoving his face into the crook of her neck.

"I _could _take a shower with you," he suggested, deep down hoping that she would whole-heartedly agree that yes, he _should _take a shower with her, and that they'd have happy shower fun time. But Lauren only sent him a lop-sided grin accompanied by a sympathetic look and leaned up again, kissing his nose.

"Deidara…"

Internally sighing, knowing his dreams wouldn't come true, Deidara smirked at her instead, not wanting to make her feel bad about her personal space limits.

"Have a nice shower," he said instead, kissing her temple lightly before heading back into the main part of their bedroom for the weekend. A moment after his exit the door peacefully clicked shut, and the shower started.

Deidara flopped onto the bed, feeling sullen. This girl was sex depriving him—and he was a growing, _needy _20 year old boy. Plus, they'd gotten so _close_—or what he considered being "close".

Tops off, skin touching, kissing—god, but never yet had the pants come off—on neither of them, for that matter.

Deidara groaned into the sheets. He's seen _her _naked—from the back at least—even if it _was_ by accident.

How was he supposed to know that when the door to her room was closed, it meant she was changing? She'd nearly shrieked when he walked in, but all he could do was stand, captivated by the sight of her bare back, curvy spine, long legs and—he grinned just thinking about it—butt.

But he wanted to see the _front_. He'd seen half of her, but he wanted to see it _all. _He wanted to know it_ all_—to become acquainted with every aspect of her beautiful body.

Deidara held back another helpless groan when he felt his groin twitch, agreeing with his thoughts. Man, he _wanted _it.

"Fuck," he said aloud, and flipped over, hunching over on the edge of the mattress. His blue eyes bore into the closed bathroom door as he attempted to gather his thoughts. He soon came up with routes to approach his male needs.

Option one: he would simply leave the situation alone. He would completely respect her boundaries and stay away from the bathroom—maybe go jump in the cool lake for a nice morning swim to try and deter his impending hard-on.

Option two: He would walk up to the door and at least test to see if it was open. If it was…well…he'd figure that part out when he got inside.

Option three: He'd check to see if the door was unlocked and if it wasn't, would kick the door in, slide into the shower and promptly show Lauren what she'd been missing out on…_and _would hopefully still have a loving girlfriend when he was done.

Seeing his options, Deidara sighed. Option three was out—he really enjoyed his relationship with Lauren, and he didn't want to ruin it simply because his hormones demanded he fuck something. But then again, the dark side of his mind chided, there was a naked, _hot _girl on the other side of that door, and was he really going to let the opportunity pass him up?

Deidara stood.

Clearly his last thought had knocked option one out the window too.

With nervous footsteps, the blonde padded up to the bathroom door and took the knob into his hand. Twisting, his heart nearly stopped in surprise—the door was open.

For a minute Deidara stood deathly still, wondering if really, _really _he should be doing this…but the instant his brain conjured up another image of a wet and naked Lauren he thought "to hell with it, yeah!" and charged in.

Deidara was suddenly glad that they were at this beach house, and not back at the girls regular home, because unlike at their home—which had a shower curtain—this shower was made of patterned glass. For this, Deidara was very glad, and _very _happy.

Because of the glass, Deidara was able to stand in the doorway and, without even being in the shower, see the curve of Lauren's body. Despite the image being muddled by the glass, he could see the curve of her breasts and also that of her butt, all connected by perfectly shaped limbs and a perfectly smooth torso.

Was it smoother in water? He paused and wondered. Sure, he'd felt her skin before, and it was plenty smooth, but had he felt it in _water_? Lake water maybe, but not hot, steamy, soapy—

"Deidara?"

He was promptly snapped out of his thoughts by Lauren's curious voice. However, before he could make his exit, Lauren turned to peer out of the glass, catching him in his tracks.

"_Deidara?"_ she questioned again, this time sounding much more shocked and embarrassed…considering that he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom which she was currently _taking a shower in._ "What are you doing in here…?"

Deidara paused, halting his internal chanting of "RUN RUN RUN".

…She hadn't demanded he get out.

His thoughts started again, this time saying "LIE LIE LIE—GET IN THE SHOWER, MAN—FIND A WAY".

"Uhh…," he staggered, eyes searching the bathroom, trying to spot a legitimate reason why he needed to be in here. And then he found it—his swim trunks, oh so conveniently draped across the door of the shower. "My swim trunks," he finally said, somewhat hurriedly. "I was gonna go and take a morning dip, yeah."

It was perfect! If he could get the swim trunks and somehow magically manage to get in the shower with her then _damn_ he'd be happy. If not…well, he had a bathing suit now, so he'd have to fall back onto option number one.

"Oh," she spoke, sounding a little less embarrassed than before. "Okay—but shut the door will you? You're letting all the warm air out…"

Deidara quickly blinked in surprise and turned back to shut the door he'd forgotten to close. That's probably why she'd noticed him in the first place—all her hot air was disappearing.

With the door now shut, Deidara strode to the door of the shower and reached up, preparing to grab his swim trunks…

He paused.

On a last minute whim, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it onto the floor nearby and leaving him standing there in just his boxers. Now ready to set his plan in action, Deidara reached up to grab his swimsuit, successfully grabbed it in his hand, and then "accidentally" dropped it.

It landed on the inside of the shower. Whoops?

Holding back a grin, Deidara quickly fined innocence.

"Lauren, yeah? I, uhh, dropped my swimsuit in the shower…can you get it for me?"

In that instance, Lauren, who had resumed rinsing the shampoo out from her hair, stopped. Deidara immediately knew he was going to win, because now it was _she _who had to make a choice.

Option one: Retrieve the bathing suit for him, but have to front-face him to do it, letting him see what he'd been missing out on. Or, better yet—

Option two: Invite him into the shower to get it himself. Then he'd have her caged.

Either way—he got something out of it.

And finally, she spoke.

"Umm…I'm busy at the moment," she said, and Deidara blinked in surprise. Was she really going with option two? "Can you wait till I'm done?"

…or not.

Shit, unseen option three: Make Deidara wait to get his bathing suit and torture him endlessly.

Nope, he decided swiftly, he wouldn't have that.

He mentally ripped option three apart.

"Actually, I promised Tess and Hidan I'd take a dip with them," he swiftly lied. "I kinda need it now, yeah."

And then he had her.

Lauren sighed, loud enough so that he could hear.

"Could you just grab it real quick then? I _am _in the middle of something here," she reminded him. With a grin, Deidara grabbed the thin metal door handle to the shower. _He_ was about to be in the middle of something too.

Without bothering to reply to her, Deidara pushed the door to the shower open, making note of the way she tensed up when he did, and bent down to grab his swim trunks. Much to his enjoyment, bending down gave him a glance at her, ahem, _lady parts_, and his groin twitched again—this time in happiness.

There was no going back at this point.

Taking his swimsuit from the wet shower floor, Deidara quickly swung it back up its resting place above the door…before closing said door. It snapped shut, the magnetic strips making a soundless close near impossible, and Deidara mentally cursed.

He finally looked back up, not surprised to find Lauren glacing over her shoulder at him with stunned eyes.

"_Deidara!_" she hissed, her arms and hands instantly flying to protect her breasts and nether region despite the fact that her back was still turned to him. He waited for her to speak more, to yell at him to get out, but she didn't. The only other reply he received was her very, very red cheeks—and he didn't think it was from the hot water.

Deidara chose not to speak either, and simply stepped forward, leaning in to her neck. Hands still plastered at his sides—for the time being—he started to kiss tenderly along her collar bone, blonde hair drooping as the water from the shower plastered it down.

"Deidara," Lauren finally said again, seemly less stern and devoted to getting him out than she had been a minute ago. Deidara grinned at hearing her tone lose its edge, and suckled on the flesh his lips were indulging upon. She gasped, and Deidara hummed in contentment when he noted her face was reddening once again. His hum, however, evoked another sound from her which he wasn't expecting. It sounded sort of like a gurgle trying to suppress another gasp, if he had to describe it, and he snorted a chuckle at her efforts to ignore his advances.

For another minute he continued to place kissing along her jaw and shoulder, leaving hickies in some spots, before he finally had enough of her arms covering what he wanted to see the most.

Finally moving his arms from his sides, Deidara looped them around her torso, and ever so slightly maneuvered his hands under her arms. He immediately grabbed the wet limbs, lifting them from her form. She resisted, of course, but not fervently and eventually allowed him to place her arms back at her sides.

Deidara grinned, knowing at this point he was winning, and at light speed grabbed her waist. She squealed in shock when he turned her to face him, her back lightly pressed against the solid shower wall as he leaned in, forehead resting against hers. Lauren instantly glanced away, blush back full force once again.

Deidara wouldn't have this either though. If she was truly uncomfortable he'd apologize this moment and leave—so he need to know now.

"Lauren," he said, voice deep, and gently grabbed her chin, steering her head back towards him. She met his blue eyes, surprised by the seriousness she found there. "Listen, if you're _really_ uncomfortable then—"

Deidara never got the chance to finish though, because in that instant his free hand, which had been aimlessly hovering between he and Lauren, got the idea to lash its tongue out. The rough muscle briefly flicked across her hard nipple, but that was all it took to evoke a shuddery, wanting, loud breath.

Deidara had his answer.

Leaning in, he kissing Lauren once, twice, again, and she responded heatedly, at this point having forgotten that she had boundaries because god—she was in the shower with a half naked, toned, sexy blonde and he was _doing _things to her.

Using his endless kisses as a distraction, Deidara raised his hands, which had relocated to her hips, and slowly dragged them up her sides until they were resting under the curve of her breast. Lauren moaned, in protest or want he wasn't sure, but the moment he finally reached up and grasped the soft mounds she was reduced into a hormonal mess.

With his fingers now skillfully kneading into the tissue of her breasts and his hand-mouths nibbling and licking her nipples, Lauren nearly passed the moment Deidara snaked his tongue into her mouth, engaging a game of tonsil hockey. She really didn't have the strength to battle again him, her body going into sensory overload at the things he was making her _feel, _but made up for it by moaning against his mouth, which promptly turned up in a grin.

When Deidara finally pulled back for air, Lauren took in a large gasp, face stained pink. They met each other's gaze for a moment, and despite his hands still toying with her chest, she found the words to speak.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked, pouting slightly. Deidara grinned and leaned back in, placing long kisses on her collarbone once again.

"Maybe," he hummed, and Lauren couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

"You're a horny bastard; you know that, Deidar-_ah!_"

In that moment Deidara's hand-mouth decided to bite down a bit harder on her sensitive pink bud, and Deidara grinned at her response. He like hearing his name said like that.

Kissing her mouth once more, Deidara decided at this time he was ready to trail south and began migrating. He placed kisses on her jaw, neck, collar bone…

When he got to her breasts he relinquished the use of his left hand and promptly replaced the hand-mouth with his own. He moved the appendage down to her hip, where it immediately started to bite the flesh once again.

At this point Lauren was panting, hormones ready to explode. Her breast was now being teased by Deidara's mouth, tongue and teeth, the other being lavished by his skilled right hand, and his left hand leaving dominating hickies along her hip bone. At this point there was heat pooling in the bottom of her stomach, and she didn't know if she'd hold out much longer. Deidara was enjoying his time with her upper body with his kisses and bites however, and to her, even though pleasuring, he was being a tease.

'_Oh_,' she vaguely realized as his mouth left her nipple, trailing south once again. If this was him teasing her then she must've been teasing him for a _long_ time.

A flash of regret and sadness passed through her, but she was once again thrown into pleasure when Deidara dipped his tongue into her belly button, the hand still on her breast simultaneously biting down.

The next gasp that was emitted from her, however, was not because of pleasure, but rather shock.

The water had run cold—ice cold.

In that moment both of their pleasure died and Lauren scrambled to turn the water off while Deidara hopped from the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his body. Lauren soon joined him, blushing when he held a towel out to her, eyes still gazing over her body.

She began to dry off, trying to ignore the look of victory and amusement on Deidara's face as he himself ran the towel over his body. When he got to his groin however, he paused, body going rigid, and Lauren glanced over.

The towel lingered there, over his now soaking boxers, and by the pink on Deidara's cheeks she could immediately identify what the problem was.

"The water's nice and ready for you," she said and held the shower door open for him, grinning like a minx. Deidara narrowed his eyes at her, but amusement still remained in his blue orbs.

"Vixen, un," he accused, a grin coming to his face as stepped forward towards her and the shower door. Lauren smiled in response.

"Tease," she said, and Deidara's grin widened.

Without further warning he then removed the towel and jabbed his thumbs underneath the elastic of his boxers. In one swift motion they were off, lying on the ground beside him.

Lauren gasped in surprise, eyes immediately finding the wall to her right quiet interesting. Deidara only laughed though, not going to push it any further for the day, and stepped back into the shower, accepting his cold fate.

Lauren left the bathroom a minute later, and once she was gone Deidara cheered in silent victory. He'd seen her naked! He'd done things _to _her naked!

Boy, he sounded like Hidan, he realized, but nonetheless he was happy. She'd let him touch and fondle her, which meant his future sex life was looking quite bright. And hopefully his near future sex life at that, because he wouldn't want to always end their "sessions" in raging boners and cold showers…

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
